


love is born with lightning bolts

by addendum



Category: Trailer Park Boys
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addendum/pseuds/addendum
Summary: Ricky accidentally injures himself for the millionth time, and Julian is there to patch him up.





	love is born with lightning bolts

Ricky had been accident prone from the second he could walk. His mother used to say that he came out of the womb stumbling, and that was barely an exaggeration. 

Since Julian could remember, he and Bubbles had been picking Ricky up, brushing the dirt off his clothes, and inspecting his wounds. Ricky seemed to possess some kind of inhuman immunity to pain, and without his friends he would probably allow his wounds to fester until they became infected. 

All this to say that Julian really wasn’t surprised at all when Ricky came stumbling up to his trailer one night with a giant gash on his hand. The dumbass had drunkenly fallen face first into the dirt, apparently, and ended up bleeding. 

Though he was able to disguise it, seeing Ricky all bloodstained worried Julian immensely. In fact, seeing Ricky injured in any capacity always sent pangs of concern to his heart. 

That fact was truer than ever now, because recently Ricky and he had crossed the border from friends to...something else entirely. They’d been codependent for most of their lives, and the switch from best friends to boyfriends seemed almost natural. The only problem was that they didn’t know how or when to announce this news to the rest of the park. 

Julian wasn’t worried about that at the moment, though, because all his attention was focused on wrapping up the scratch on Ricky’s hand with gauze. What a dumb, adorable, perfect, clumsy idiot, he thought to himself. 

Ricky laid on Julian’s couch and sent a weak, watery little smirk his way. He used the hand that wasn’t being bandaged to reach out to Julian, making grabby hands like a toddler. Understanding exactly what Ricky was looking for, Julian laced their fingers together. 

“So you do still like me?” Ricky asked. “Even though I got drunk and fucked myself up again?” 

His voice was soft, and despite the intoxication and veil of smugness, Julian could sense the vulnerability behind it. He shook his head, dismissing the idea. His feelings for Ricky were decades old at this point; there was no way they were going away any time soon. 

“Are you kidding me, Ricky? You’re my best friend, man. And even with all absolute bullshit you put me through all the time, I don’t think that’s ever gonna change. 

Ricky visibly relaxed, but his expression turned into a facetious pout. It was the face Ricky made when he wanted attention—usually when he was sick, drunk, or especially tired. 

“You really mean all that, Julian?” He asked coyly. Julian didn’t particularly like where this was going, but he nodded anyway. 

“Of course I mean all that, Rick.” He said, eyeing Ricky suspiciously. 

Ricky grinned like a tiger spotting his prey for the first time. 

“Then prove it.” He said confidently. 

Julian rolled his eyes. He should have known Ricky was over exaggerating the extent of his sadness in a bid for affection. Of course, Julian didn’t mind too much; he was always happy to flirt with his boyfriend. 

Gently, he brought Ricky’s hand to his mouth and brushed his lips against the knuckles. It was a habit he’d picked up from his grandmother when she was a kid. She always kissed his knuckles when she tucked him into bed. 

“I’ve got you, buddy.” He whispered. “It worries the fuck out of me when you hurt yourself, though.” 

Ricky smiled again, this time looking almost guilty. Squeezing Julian’s hand, he opened his mouth to speak. 

“I know I’m not too good with words and stuff, and I fuck up a lot and I’m pretty stupid, but Julian...you’re one of the best things that’s ever happened to me.” 

Julian felt his famously cold exterior melt into an adoring smile, and he leaned over to press a kiss to Ricky’s forehead. 

“I love you, okay?” Ricky continued. “I mean that. I love you with my whole heart, Julian. My heart, and my brain, and all of my organs. Even my kindeneys, man.” 

Julian rolled his eyes fondly, bending over again to give Ricky a kiss on the forehead. It only lasted for a second, but it caused Ricky to break out in a huge, unabashedly stupid grin. 

“I love you too, you drunk weirdo.” Julian said. Ricky’s smile deepened. 

“Oh yeah?” He asked, grabbing Julian by the collar of his shirt. “Then why don’t you kiss me like you mean it?”


End file.
